Wanted
by Strawbooty
Summary: "Nine o'clock in the mornin', the blonde was upstairs snorin'. He wandered into his bedroom, for the Canadian would awake soon. It's time his wishes came true…and it's about time they did, too." Matthew just wanted to be recognized. Full summary inside.


**Wanted**

**Summary:** "Nine o'clock in the mornin', the blonde was upstairs snorin'. He wandered into his bedroom, for the Canadian would awake soon. It's time his wishes came true…and it's about time they did, too." Canada only wished to be recognized. This wasn't how he wanted it.

**Pairings: **RussiaxCanada, FrancexEngland, AmericaxCanada

**Rating: **M for sexy MEN.

**Genres: **Horror/Romance.

**Author: **~FantasI

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hetalia or the countries/characters. All belong to their rightful owners.

...::::….::::….::::….::::….::::..

_**Prologue**_

It would seem that every morning around nine o'clock Matthew would wake up feeling happy…at least, he felt this way every morning Monday through to Friday; sometimes only till Thursday or not all week. It all depended on the schooling schedule. Every time the national anthem was sung by the children attending the schools scattered about the country, Matthew would feel…important; recognized. Every morning (almost) all the young children would realize that they were Canadian; they lived in Canada.

It was five to nine now on a Tuesday morning and a little blonde canuck lay fast asleep huddled under a thick blanket, cuddling with a baby polar bear. Now, polar bears didn't actually live in Canada, Matthew just had a passion for the white, furry creatures. So, for his birthday, his papa had ordered him this little bear. He wasn't like other polar bears, though, he was special...even though Matthew could never really remember his name, he was still special…that's how they were alike. No one really ever remembered Matthew, but when his papa did, he'd tell him he was special and there was no other person just like him. Yeah, no kidding…

The digital clock on the bedside table turned to 8:56am and he rolled over onto his back, his eyes still closed and his lips slightly parted, emitting little snores. He was still sound asleep when the door on the main floor opened, having it not being locked in the first place. Still, Matthew remained asleep as the heavy footsteps made their way up the stairs and he rolled onto his side again as his bedroom door creaked open.

8:59 am. Only 38 seconds before the youthful blonde would awaken to a feeling of being wanted…something he looked forward to even in his slumber. The footsteps were louder than before as they slowly made their way towards the blonde Canadian.

Ten seconds now…

A gloved hand reached up, brushing some of the golden strands of hair out of Matthew's face, a smile gracing the person's lips as they did so, their hand caressing the side of Matthew's face. As the hand met the canuck's pale, heated skin, he turned over once again, his finely plucked eyebrows furrowing slightly as he tried to move away from the hand. How strange…one would think he wanted to be touched.

Five  
>Four<p>

Three

Two…

The vibrant violet hues fluttered open as the blonde's face relaxed, a smile forming on his lips. It was then a hand that surely wasn't his wrapped around his neck, applying pressure down onto his esophagus, cutting off his air ways. Instinctively, Matthew's hands flew up and clawed at the hand, his eyes wide and frightened, his smile having disappeared completely. He gasped, his lungs not receiving any oxygen…he was so afraid.

A twisted smile decorated the person's face, and the tiny blonde began to panic much more. He couldn't see…everything was blurry. His glasses…they were on the side table.

Matthew desperately continued to claw at the hand, trying to unravel the fingers from his neck, but to no avail. He began to cough, being deprived of oxygen for far too long and tears sprung to his eyes.

It was only 9:01 am and the song was still going on and the feeling of happiness had vanished almost completely. All that seemed to matter to him at the moment was the person above him, strangling him.

Then the victim instincts kicked in and the fragile blonde screamed, but it didn't come out as much of a scream at all. Tears blurred his vision, the hot salty liquid leaking down his face. He couldn't breathe and he'd begun to feel light headed.

9:02am.

Matthew struggled more, choking and his eyes squeezed shut. All of this only amused the intruder; they felt nothing but amusement standing there above the younger boy. He was powerful...

The canuck had given his all by the time 9:03am came around, and then his struggles died down, his hands only gripping the other's hand which had seized his breathing. He pulled on the hand weakly, his body feeling overwhelmingly tired again. This was it for him; he was going to die. That was what he thought, his eyes drooping. A dark chuckling was all Matthew heard before slipping into darkness again, his own shaky hands dropping.

The intruder, still smiling like a mad man, hadn't let go until he was sure Matthew was surely unconscious, pulling his hand away slowly. He sat on the edge on the bed, a sigh escaping his lips. It was just too easy…

The man looked over the smaller man's body, looking for any exposed skin. Only his arms, face, neck, and a bit of his chest was showing revealing that he's wore a tank top the night before.

"How adorable, you are…" The man mused, trailing his gloved fingers over the clothed torso. His eyes scanned over the youthful blonde's face, a soft smile appearing instead of his maniacal one from before, seeing how peaceful he appeared to be.

The fingers grazed over the passed out boy's collarbone. He then brought the hand up to his mouth to remove the leather engulfing his hand, his fingers running up Matthew's neck to cup the side of Matthew's face once the glove was removed. He then leaned down, his thumb running over the pale lips of the Canadian's.

"So innocent…" He whispered, his hot breath blowing lightly against the young Canadian's lips, their faces only mere inches apart. "You want to feel important, da? I can help with that."

With those last words spoken in a heavy Russian accent, the distance between their lips closed.

..::::..::::...::::...::::...::::..

A/N: Okay~  
>So, I dunno if I'm going to continue this. It all depends on whether or not people like it. :  
>I wrote this in English class because I got bored so...yeah. XD This is what came of my boredom!<br>Also, I had that stupid song [Five O'Clock by T-Pain]stuck in my head. That is why the summary is kind of a parody of that song. :P  
>Yeah…<p>

I couldn't think of anything else! xD

R&R Please! :DD

**[Constructive criticism is welcome. But please, don't just be mean for the sake of being mean.]**


End file.
